What Happened Last Night
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Felix helps a hungover Tamora recall the events of the previous night. Human!AU. WIR OneShot.


**A/N**: Another HC/AU story! Again, not in anyway connected to fix-it-feesh's amazing series, but a million credits to her and fafafixit for making this AU what it truly is. :]

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or any of its characters.

* * *

Tamora groaned as her new phone went off. She had purchased the phone as soon as she moved into her new apartment a couple months before, but was far to lazy to program it to her liking. Apparently the company that made the phones figured everyone wanted to wake up at 7am.

When her back pressed up against a cushion, she realized she had fallen asleep on the couch again. Something she had tried to stop, but old habits were hard to break.

Though she knew she was in pain, from the way her lower back made an uncomfortable cracking sound when she shifted again, she didn't register it, because the annoying preset ringtone had been turned off, making her realize she wasn't alone.

She felt the stranger rub his thumb along her arm. She could feel herself falling back into slumber by the soft gesture, before snapping her eyes open and turning her head.

Her blonde bangs covered most of her view, but she already knew who was there. "Fix-It."

"M-Miss Calhoun," He mumbled, pulling his hand away, as if just realizing she was awake. He picked at a random thread on the armrest nearest him, gaining the courage to look at her again. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." She raised herself into a sitting position, tucking her legs under her. She stayed facing the shut off TV, but craned her neck to watch him.

He was smiling, but there was a tint to worry in his eyes. "Okay."

"What happened last night?"

He twitched at the question. "Oh, well, y'see...you invited me over and.."

"Did I invite you to _stay _over?"

He looked over at her. Her tone seemed more upset than her face let on. He shook his head lightly. "No, ma'am, you didn't."

She raised an eyebrow, a silent question in her eyes.

"D-do you remember," He cleared his throat, giving himself a chance to collect his words before he spoke them. "Do you remember _anything _that happened last night?"

She considered this. She knew she had been drinking. The constant questions and pounding in her head was enough evidence of that.

While she tried to remember more, however, her eyes accidentally landed on the calender in the corner of the room, that, if not for Felix, wouldn't even been on the right month, thus wouldn't have brought her realization back so quickly.

It was May 14th, which made yesterday the 13th. The anniversary of Brad's death. That's why she had gotten herself drunk and invited Felix over to-

She quickly faced him, her head rushing in pain. "Did we..?" She hoped she didn't have to ask.

Felix quickly put his hands up in front of him and shook his head. "No, ma am! Nothing..happened."

She didn't miss the slight twitch at his words. Something obviously happened. Though, _that_ didn't happen, something did.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, clearly embarrassed by her actions last night, though she didn't exactly remember them.

"I'm just glad you're alright," He said, genuine honesty tinting his words. He reached for her hand. She instinctively pulled back. If he noticed, he didn't let on.

"So, if we didn't.." She breathed, the word remaining in her throat. "What made you stay?"

He looked up at her, as if the answer was obvious. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

A thought struck her at his words. While he had come over, he actually had no idea why she was acting the way she was. Why would he? She liked to keep her past to herself, and he never pressed on the manner.

"Why did you come over last night?"

"Because you asked me to."

"Do you know why I invited you over?"

"No," He answered honestly. "I knew that something was troubling you, but I could tell you didn't want to talk about it."

She knew that was a lie. He had probably tried to ask, but every time the question promoted itself, she would change the subject. That's what she did when she was sober, so she didn't doubt that course of action when she was drunk.

She closed her eyes. "What did you do when I came onto you?"

Felix's face turned beet red. "Well, I-I.."

"I can't imagine I was very happy when you pulled away."

"Maybe not," He paused. "I mean, if I _had_ pulled away."

Her eyebrows furrowed, a frown on her face. "I thought you said nothing happened."

"What I meant was, nothing _beyond a kiss_ happened," He scratched at the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Okay." Tamora closed her eyes, slowly growing irritated by the lack of words in this conversation. "So, we didn't have sex."

Felix shrunk back at her words, his cheeks burning. "No, ma'am."

"Say it, Felix."

He swallowed back a lump. "We didn't have..sex."

"But you wanted to."

He looked up, completely flustered. Her face never wavered, except for a mere twitch of her eyebrow. "Felix?"

He was embarrassed for either answer he gave out, but decided telling the truth would favor the best in this sort of situation. "Yes."

"So why didn't it happen?"

"M-ma'am?"

"I may have been too drunk to remember much of what happened last night, but I do know that I invited you over for a reason, and seeing how that reason never happened, even though we both obviously wanted it, I want to know why."

The handyman's throat felt suddenly parched and he was curious if his next words would even carry to her, despite her being only inches away on the couch.

"What happened after we kissed?" She insisted.

His cheeks faded ever so slightly. "You passed out."

"Oh." She deflated almost immediately. "I guess that _would_ be sort of a dealbreaker, huh?"

"Well, yes, but-" His mind quickly met up with his mouth. "I mean, no, ma'am! Even if you hadn't passed out, I'm not sure I could have gone through with it, anyway."

She peeked out from her bangs.

"Look, Miss Calhoun," He started, turning to face her on the couch, one leg hanging off the side. He hestiantly reached for her hands. This time she didn't pull back. "I'm no dummy. I know you could have called any number of guys to come over last night, but you called me. And even though any one of those guys would have given you what you needed, I just didn't feel right about it."

She looked at their hands, still entertwined. His hands currently vacant from his work gloves, which was a rarity when he came to her apartment. He was right, of course. With all the pain she was feeling last night, she could have easily walked to the nearest bar and gotten the one night stand sort of comfort she was looking for.

But somehow, Tamora realized, she didn't want it to be with just anyone. Somehow she knew it would have been more comforting with someone she knew, like Felix. And yet, now that she had sobered up, she realized how ridiculous she had been to think something would have happened with Felix.

He was too nice a guy. Too perfect. Too good for her.

That same annoying alarm went off, proving that Felix had only turned it on snooze. She drew her hands back and reached for the device, currently having a spazz on the coffee table. She chuckled then, a thought suddenly occuring to her. "You're wrong, you know," She spoke up, turning off the alarm for good. "I couldn't have called just anybody last night."

He looked at her, curiously. "What do you mean?"

She smiled. "Your number is the only one I ever bothered to program into my new phone."


End file.
